Different
by yeolgasme
Summary: Karena senang dan tenang itu adalah dua rasa yang berbeda. Yang belum tentu dapat dirasakan secara bersamaan. ChanBaek / BaekYeol fanfict - Chanyeol and Baekhyun with others.


**Hai, ini ff pertama aku, AKHIRNYA DAPET HIDAYAH! sebelumnya aku berterimakasih sangatttt sama Kak Dee yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, tanpa kak Dee ff ini gak akan jadi huahahaha makasih udah ngebantuin aku dalam pembuatan ff ini. /bighug dari chankai/**

 **fvckmechankai proudly present**

 **DIFFERENT**

 **Genre: Romance General**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated: T**

 **Maaf apalabila ada typo atau salah-salah kata, kesalahan murni dari saya wkwk.**

 **Plot milik kak Dee~**

 **Happy Reading!**

Matahari saat itu menghiasi langit begitu terik, memberikan kehangatan untuk setiap insan di kota Seoul yang akan memasuki musim dingin. Chanyeol dengan kaki panjangnya menyusuri jalan dengan sedikit tergesa.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya saat melihat sosok laki-laki mungil sedang memberi makan beberapa burung merpati yang berada di taman.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun langsung menyudahi aktivitas mari-memberi-makan-merpati dan berlari kecil mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Kau datang juga." sahut Baekhyun gembira.

Chanyeol mengulas senyuman, "Maaf. Apa aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Ku rasa kau hanya telat 10 menit."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita duduk di sana?", Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Omong-omong, aku membawakanmu jus stroberi." ucap Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan kantung belanja yang dibawanya.

Mendengar itu, wajah Baekhyun langsung berseri. "Ah, aku mau. Berikan padaku."

Baekhyun berusaha meraih kantong belanja yang dibawa Chanyeol namun Chanyeol justru mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Park Chanyeol! Berikan...ugh...jusnya...padaku.", Baekhyun berucap sambil melompat-lompat.

Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun agar diam, "Kita duduk dulu. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali setiap mendengar stroberi."

Laki-laki jangkung itu mengajak Baekhyun duduk di kursi taman. Baekhyun sendiri mengikuti dengan wajah tertekuk sedikit kesal karena tertunda menikmati jus stroberinya.

Chanyeol langsung mengambil jus stroberi dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Ekspresi senang terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Baekhyun dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Baekhyun meminum jusnya dengan semangat hingga akhirnya ia menyadari tatapan intens yang ditujukan padakanya. Dengan masih ada sedotan di mulutnya, Baekhyun menoleh dan kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Minumlah pelan-pelan." ucapnya dengan tangan mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol merubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke depan dan menikmati minumannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tertegun sesaat.

"Yak! Jangan mengusak rambutku. Aku susah payah menatanya. Huft!" gerutu Baekhyun kemudian sembari membenahi rambutnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali." gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku mendengarnya Yoda!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya merespon Baekhyun. Keduanya berbincang banyak hal, terdengar gelak tawa, teriakan Baekhyun, hingga rintihan pura-pura Chanyeol saat Baekhyun memukulnya. Mereka larut dalam waktu, menikmati hari yang mulai beranjak siang.

"Omong-omong, kau akan mengajakku ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh sejenak menatap Baekhyun, "Aku sudah beli 2 tiket film. Kita akan ke bioskop."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan heran, "Jangan bilang-"

"Tenang. Ini bukan film kisah romansa sepasang kekasih yang harus dipisahkan. Aku pastikan kau akan menyukai film pilihanku. By the way, ini salah satu film favoritmu." celetuk Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Kau membuatku penasaran. Baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang. Ayo Yoda!" ajak Baekhyun antusias seraya berdiri dan menarik Chanyeol untuk segera beranjak.

"Tunggu. Minumanku belum habis." tukas Chanyeol.

"Ayo! Nanti kita terlambat."

Seakan tidak peduli Chanyeol yang masih ingin menikmati minumannya, Baekhyun menyeret laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Yak! Sebentar! Astaga!", Chanyeol menggerutu karena badannya dipaksa Baekhyun berjalan sementara laki-laki mungil itu hanya terkekeh.

.

Keduanya kini berada di dalam gedung bioskop.

"Kita akan menonton apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menunjukkan pada Baekhyun 2 tiket film yang sudah dibelinya.

"Kyaaa! Spectre!", Baekhyun melonjak senang dan memeluk Chanyeol. Wajahnya bertubrukan dengan dada Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang dipeluk terhenyak.

"Aaaaaa! Kau tahu saja aku sangat ingin menonton Spectre.", Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan meraih tiket di tangan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap berbinar tiket itu.

Manik cokelat Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang wajahnya terlihat sumringah.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja babo! Ini salah satu film yang aku tunggu tahun ini. Dan berkatmu akhirnya aku menontonnya.", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Thank you Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap sosok di hadapannya. Senyumnya perlahan terukir saat manik keduanya beradu.

"You're welcome." balas Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Yak! Sudah ku bilang jangan mengusak rambutku. Ish!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil membenahi tatanan rambutnya.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

.

Mata Chanyeol menatap counter yang menjual makanan dan minuman.

"Tidak pas rasanya kalau kita tidak beli popcorn. Kau mau?" sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku mau popcorn manis dan orange juice." jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Okay. Your wish is my command princess. Please wait.", Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya sedangkan Baekhyun memberikan death glarenya. Tidak mau mendengar protes Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi.

Selepas Chanyeol pergi, panggilan masuk untuk film mereka terdengar. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dengan mulut berucap "Tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama, Chanyeol datang membawa snack dan minuman untuk mereka.

"Teater sudah dibuka. Ayo kita masuk." ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sementara Chanyeol membawa 2 minuman mereka, Baekhyun bertugas membawa kotak popcorn dan tiket.

.

Kondisi teater saat itu sudah lumayan ramai. Mereka mencari letak kursi mereka yang berada persis di tengah bagian atas. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuntun menuju letak kursi mereka.

Akhirnya mereka bisa duduk dengan nyaman di kursi mereka. Chanyeol meletakkan minumannya dan Baekhyun di tempat minum yang disediakan.

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga kemudian film yang mereka tunggu tampil di layar. Baekhyun fokus memperhatikan layar dengan sesekali tangannya menyomot popcorn yang berada di antaranya dan Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol, fokus laki-laki itu terbagi karena sesekali menatap paras Baekhyun dan selalu berakhir dengan senyuman.

.

"Filmnya seru sekali. Aaaaaa! Aku suka!", Baekhyun berucap sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu, tak lupa matanya yang melengkung cantik bak bulan sabit sebagai wujud ekspresi bahagianya.

Chanyeol melirik laki-laki di smapingnya, "Kau senang sekali ya?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol masih dengan posisi yang sama, kedua tangan mengepal di bawah dagu dengan bonus kepala yang mengangguk imut.

"Aku sangat sangat senang. Berkatmu. Hehehe." kekeh Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu. Aku sudah menentukan tujuan pertama, sekarang tujuan selanjutnya, kau yang tentukan. So, mau ke mana kita sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin main pump! Ayo!"

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol yang pasrah menuju arena permainan.

.

Di arena permainan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermain pump bersama. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka. Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati mengejek kaki panjang Chanyeol yang memang tidak familiar dengan permainan ini.

"Hoaaah! Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan! Kau lihat tadi, aku berhasil menyelesaikan pump level 15 dengan speed 4! Luar biasa! Aku merasa sangat hebat. Hahaha. "

"Byun Baekhyun memang ahli bermain pump.", Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sementara Baekhyun terkekeh dan memukul pelan laki-laki itu.

"Ini. Minumlah dulu. kau terlihat sangat kelelahan."

Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya dan mengusapkan benda tersebut ke pelipis Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun meneguk minuman pemberian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol selalu melakukan ini karena Baekhyun pasti akan berkeringat parah. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga bisa mengamati dengan seksama side profiel wajah Baekhyun yang sangat manis.

"Terima kasih Yoda."

"Sama-sama princess."

"Ish! Berhenti memanggilku princess Yoda. Aku laki-laki. Rasakan ini!", Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol dengan botol minum membuat laki-laki jangkung itu mengaduh.

"Aaargh! Hentikan! Aduh! Baekhyun!", Chanyeol melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Baekhyun. Walau tidak menyakitkan tapi tetap saja.

"Berhenti memanggilku princess!" pinta Baekhyun sambil menghentikan pukulannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Baiklah prin-, eh maksudku Baekhyun. Hehehe."

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol, "Good boy."

"Setelah ini ke mana kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya yang menunjuk jam setengah 5 sore.

"Sudah sore. Kita ke taman sekarang saja ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kedua laki-laki itu beranjak dari arena permainan untuk ke destinasi selanjutnya.

.

Langit mulai menjingga saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa di taman. Angin yang membelai lembut wajah mereka menciptakan rasa sejuk dan nyaman. Tak terasa, sudah seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Keduanya larut dalam keheningan dengan mata yang sesekali saling mencuri pandang.

"Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Perlahan seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol turut mengulas senyum meski tipis dan terasa sendu.

Chup.

"Maaf baru menjemputmu."

"Tak apa, kau pasti sangat sibuk. Lagipula, ada Chanyeol yang menemaniku."

Baekhyun menghampiri laki-laki tersebut dan memeluknya mencari kehangatan.

"Kau kedinginan eum? Pakai ini.", laki-laki tersebut melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersipu, "Terima kasih Kris."

Chanyeol menatap interaksi keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Anything for you sweetheart." Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok lain di sana yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih kau sudah mau menemani Baekhyun hari ini." ucap Kris.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Kris. Itulah gunanya sahabat, tenang saja." jawab Chanyeol dengan nada santai dan seulas senyuman.

"Kau yang terbaik. Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus segera pulang. Kesayanganku sudah terlalu lelah rupanya. Ia pasti banyak bermain hari ini.", Kris mencolek hidung mungil Baekhyun.

Mendengar kata kepemilikan dari Kris membuat Baekhyun tersipu. Ia memukul Kris pelan sementara Kris hanya terkekeh.

"Silahkan."

"Ah, apa kau mau pulang bersama kami? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku masih ada urusan. Kalian duluan saja."

Kris mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih Yeol." sahut Kris.

Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol, karena sudah mau menemani Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah untukku."

"Senang mendengarnya. Oh ya. Pastikan kau datang di pernikahanku lusa. Ok?", Kris memastikan.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Maniknya menatap Baekhyun sekilas yang juga menatapnya lalu beralih ke Kris.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Pasti. Pasti aku akan datang."

"Good. Kami pamit. Sampai jumpa Chanyeol." pamit kris

"Hati-hati di jalan." pesan Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk segera beranjak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya seluruh badannya berbalik membelakangi laki-laki itu.

Mata Chanyeol menatap sosok Kris dan Baekhyun yang menjauh. Bagaimana Kris terlihat posesif melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Bagaimana sahabatnya itu mendekap sosok Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu berbalik, melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. Menikmati sisa hari yang memberi kesan khusus untuknya.

.

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela. Sejak meninggalkan taman, ada yang mengusik pikirannya. Dan itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan.

Baekhyun terus menatap layar handphone ditangannya, membuka aplikasi pesan untuk yang kesekian kali. Melihat itu, Kris memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hey, kau kenapa sayang?"

"Hm? Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan Chanyeol, ia begitu baik pada kita."

"Ya, Chanyeol memang orang yang baik, bisa ku bilang sangat baik.", Kris terseyum dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun kembali lagi kelamunannya, ia buka kotak pesan sekali lagi, melihat sederetan nama yang ada di kotak masuknya dan tertera nama yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan, lalu ia meng-klik nama tersebut.

.

Chanyeol masih menyusuri jalan sekitar taman, ia berniat akan pulang dan mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya, hari yang melelahkan namun juga menyenangkan. Belum terlalu jauh dari taman, ia merasa handphonenya bergetar. Dan benar saja, ada sebuah pesan masuk. Setelah membaca pesan itu, Chanyeol terkesiap dan kaget. Ia langsung berbalik dan berlari sekencang mungkin, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ia memiliki janji untuk kencan bersama Kyungsoo, kekasihnya.

.

Terlihat lelaki muda memiliki postur tubuh agak pendek, menggunakan jaket sedang menunggu di halte bus di dekat sebuah kafe. Senyum terulas di wajah manisnya saat netranya melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi berlari menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku baby." ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa Yeolie. Kau hanya telat 5 menit."

"Sungguh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol mengulas senyum lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo, "Baiklah. Ayo kita jalan. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku telat, aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran favoritmu. Kita makan malam di sana. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya meminta jawaban dan Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Tangan Chanyeol terulur mengusak rambut Kyungsoo membuat laki-laki itu tersipu.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana acaramu dan Baekhyun hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol terdiam sesaat.

"Menyenangkan. Dia tidak berubah. Masih menyenangkan seperti dulu." jawabnya kemudian.

"Sayang sekali aku tadi tidak bisa ikut karena ada kelas tambahan. Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dan mengenalnya." gerutu Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau bisa bertemu dengannya lusa. Kris mengundangku ke pernikahannya. Kau mau menemaniku kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu." ujar Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih baby." balas Chanyeol.

Keduanya berjalan kaki dengan bergandengan tangan menuju restoran favorit Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Kyungsoo bercerita kegiatannya hari ini. Chanyeol mendengarkan meski sebenarnya pikirannya tak fokus.

Bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol jelas merasa perbedaannya. Katakan Chanyeol jahat karena ia merasa bersama Baekhyun terasa lebih menyenangkan dan berwarna daripada bersama Kyungsoo, yang notabene kekasihnya sendiri.

Bukan Chanyeol tidak suka bersama Kyungsoo, hanya saja rasanya berbeda. Kyungsoo lebih memberi kebersamaan yang menenangkan sedangkan Baekhyun memberi kebersamaan yang menyenangkan. Tenang dan senang, dua kata yang berbeda dari dua sosok yang berbeda.

 **END**


End file.
